KKPCALM21
is the 21st episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 656th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary One night, Ichika is frightened by some ghostly figures with glowing ears that turn out to be the other fairies that were scattered by the explosion at Ichigo Mountain. The fairies are then all reunited with Pekorin, and the Cures decide to throw a party for them. To their surprise, Ciel arrives and recognizes all the fairies... Major Events *All of the fairies blown away by the original attack by the Kirakiraru Thieves return to Ichigo Mountain with the assistance of Gummy and the reformed thieves. *Ciel reveals to the Cures that she is actually a fairy named Kirarin, and she had a twin brother named Pikario. *Noir makes his first major appearance. *Julio receives a power-up from Noir and prepares to attack the Cures. Synopsis Walking down the streets, Ciel recalls the family she met the day before, wondering why they enjoyed Ichika's bear pancakes even though her own were more professionally made. Ichika, on the other hand, is at the grocery shop and is hesitant to pick a type of vegetable, when Ciel arrives near the store, much to Ichika's excitement. She doesn't expect Ciel to ask how she was able to let the family from yesterday give off so much Kirakiraru though, and they feel very awkward as a result, especially when both finally decide to buy strawberries at the same time to clear the awkwardness away. After buying the strawberries, Ciel spots Ichigo Mountain, and appears to be quite nostalgic about it. For Ichika, she is glad that she didn't spill out the Kirakiraru secret to Ciel but wonders why she is familiar with it. That evening, Ichika notices some suspicious glowing in the forest area. While investigating it, she discovers some fairies from Ichigo Mountain, though she mistakes them for ghosts at first and shrieks in horror. Just as Himari, Pekorin, and Chourou exit the shop to check her out, Chourou remembers that the blue glows Ichika has mentioned are actually his fellow fairies, and orders to head to Ichigo Mountain after closing the shop. At night, the five girls are at the top of the mountain, and Pekorin hands Ichika an umbrella that can shoot bright fireworks. Elsewhere, Ciel is thinking of two rabbit-like fairies in her memory when she catches sight of the fireworks. The other scattered fairies are attracted by the sight too and immediately, they rush back to gather with Chourou and Pekorin, even though they all go through Chourou's body. For the first time, the five humans are able to meet real fairies in their lives. One of them, Yapapa, explains how they were forcefully separated because of the explosion from a long time ago, and during his time wandering alone, Yapapa met Gummy, who rescued him from a fierce stray cat. His other friends also tell the girls that the former Kirakiraru Thieves are the ones who told them to return home. Pleased to witness a huge reunion, Ichika suggests throwing a sweets party to jazz up the atmosphere, and all the fairies agree that is a wonderful idea. After learning the girls' identities, the fairies are more hyped than ever, and then Chourou, Yapapa, and Poponun bring up the two missing twins Kirarin and Pikario who have been looking up the Pretty Cure for years and gone to Paris to study sweets-making. As for Ciel, she hurries up so that she can reach the mountain as soon as possible. At the party, Pekorin makes mousse cake inside the KIRAKIRA Patisserie and Yukari gives free petting sections for each fairy. With every fairy's happiness gathered, the Mountain returns to normal. Just as the party is getting exciting, Ciel arrives out of the blue. Meanwhile, Iru senses the strong energy of Kirakiraru from Ichigo Mountain and this motivates Bibury. However, Julio volunteers to take over her mission, only for Bibury to call him a loser. He's not going to give up anyway, as he tightens his grip on his broken rod and vows to triumph over a certain person he knows. To upgrade his rod, he endures the pain so that Noir can use them as power-ups and repair it. At the mountain, Ciel can't wait to reunite with her fairy friends, which disappoints Ichika because she gets ignored. The fairies are also confused and can't recognize Ciel. Realizing that everyone is unfamiliar with her human form, Ciel vanishes and reveals to everyone she is the fairy Kirarin all along. Consequently, the girls except for Yukari are shocked that Ciel has managed to hide her fairy form the whole time, while the other fairies wonder why her brother Pikario hasn't returned from his studies. Also for the first time, everyone learns from the Kirarin's example that by undergoing enough training, a fairy can take on human form to blend into society. Unfortunately, Bibury disrupts the fun when Ichika is about to tell Kirarin about being a Pretty Cure. With Iru, she absorbs all of the Kirakiraru from the mousse cakes and the monster starts destroying the area and scattering the fairies, when the girls transform to save all of them. Upon witnessing the transformation, Kirarin is surprised that she can have a face-to-face encounter who her idols and is left speechless. Bibury is furious and boosts the monster with her own Kirakiraru, but Kirarin becomes Ciel and uses an umbrella to protect the Cures from the storm. This motivates the Cures to purify the Iru-fused monster together to protect the Mountain. With the Cures' teamwork and a helping hand from Ciel/Kirarin, Bibury is once again left defeated and vows to crush the Cures as she takes her leave. The party resumes, and Whip thanks Kirarin for helping. Much to her own surprise, Kirarin begs her to be her student, and will do anything ranging from cleaning to scrubbing, but Whip has no idea how to teach her. Yukari describes this scene as a role reversal. Suddenly, Julio shows up, and for some reason Kirarin figures out who he is judging by his sensation. Everything pauses with Julio taunting the Cures to battle him. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou *Kirarin *Gummy (flashback) *Pulupulu (flashback) *Hotto (flashback) Villains *Bibury *Julio *Noir Secondary Characters *Kirahoshi Ciel *Grocery Shop Owner Trivia *Ichika's character song, Add The Berry To My Big Love, plays in this episode. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM21/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes